Lunar Eclipse
by RhombusScratch
Summary: Dipper is attacked by a werewolf, and finds that his new life will have many mysteries. Who turned him? How will Mabel react? And that is the 'special thing' his mentor keeps warning him about, due to happen during the lunar eclipse, 2 weeks away? May include some Pinecest fluffs and other ships. Rated T for character deaths.
1. Parts-The Prolouge

It started with a rumor. A rumor about a werewolf. That was the first part. Car alarms going off at 2 am. Claw marks on houses. Unexplained corpses of forest animals lying on sidewalks. That kind of thing.

The next part came with a boy. A curious young boy by the name of Dipper Pines. The junior detective was determined to find the so called werewolf. 3 had told him all about them

The third part was a flashlight. Dipper knew the light emitting from his was dim. It was no surprise when it flickered and burnt out, leaving the pre-teen alone in the darkness of the woods.

"At least the moon is full," the boy said to himself.

"It's the time of werewolves, and its quite light. I wish I still had a flashlight, though…"

The third part continues. Just his luck, there was a flashlight sitting right there. Dipper clicked it on, and the bright flash of light made him have to squint.

The final part is a leer. A leer shot to the boy from a bush. A leer of something hungry. A leer of something that needed food.

With that leer came an attack. Something tackled Dipper to the ground and bit his back. Dipper screeched in pain, and watched the light of the new flashlight go dim. Dim with blackness, as everything faded away.

A rumor, a boy, a flashlight and a leer. That is how you create a perfect attack.

**Bum bum BUUMMMMM! Next chapter might include a few Pinecest fluffs, but not much, so just be a bit careful. R&R!**


	2. Mentor

Dipper awoke in the woods. A wolf with a chocolate pelt and a raven black splotch on its head was staring at Dipper.

"Good, you're awake," it muttered once it realized the pre-teen was conscious.

"So, let's begin wit-"

"Wait, what?" Dipper interrupted.

The wolf tilted its head.

"You do know what this means right, Doc?"

_Doc? _Dipper thought.

"I turned you into a werewolf."

Dipper screamed.

"Hey! Doc! Chill! You've been missing for 24 hours! We can't have someone find you in wolf form!"

"Twenty-four hours?" Dipper asked, alarmed.

"Don't worry," the wolf reassured him.

"You'll be back in the morning around sunrise. But for now, we need to train while were still wolves."

"Pardon me for asking, but why do you have to train me?" Dipper wondered.

"Well, I'm the wolf that attacked you. I'm the reason you're a werewolf. It's my pack's rule that whoever you turn, you must train."

"Last question: who are you in human form?"

The wolf was silent for a few moments. Dipper wondered if he had asked the wrong question. Eventually, the wolf cleared its throat.

"Look, my identity will remain a secret until your training is done. Just call me Mentor until then, O, Doc? Now, where do we start? How about simple hunting?"

Dipper and Mentor spent the next few hours practicing hunting squirrels. Dipper found the taste of the rodent's liver quite enjoyable to his wolf stomach, though the thought he was eating innocent woodland creates made him slightly vomit.

"You'll get used to it," Mentor said.

"But we turn back in about half an hour. Like I said, you can't know who I am, or else you could become evil.

"What?" Dipper tried to ask. But Mentor had already fled.

Dipper got as close to the Mystery Shack as he could before he turned back at sunrise.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelped, when she noticed her brother was back.

"Where were you? I was up all night looking! I was about to call the police!"

Mabel kept on blabbing on and on, but Dipper kept on thinking about what Mentor said about going evil if he knew his identity. How did that work? Dipper decided to ask the other wolf the next night.


	3. Shack Attack

**OK, sorry I had to re-post this one. I just thought that revealing who Mentor was in the next chapter was a bit quick. I'm going to do some different stuff for the next few chapters first, kay? Kay.**

"Hey Dipper!" Mabel called as she walked inside, Candy and Grenda behind her.

It had been two weeks since Dipper was bitten by Mentor. The werewolf looked up.

"Were having a sleepover tonight. But before we do, I just want to tell you I miss our sleepovers. Why do you leave every night now?"

Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but just looked outside. About an hour to sunset. There were a lot of things he missed doing, Hanging out with his twin was definitely near the top. But one of the things was reading 3. So, Dipper walked up to his room and took out the journal.

"I am so excited for tonight!" Grenda exclaimed downstairs.

"I think I'm a going to sleep a bit early tonight," Candy said.

"I haven't had a good sleep in a long while."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Mabbel opened it to find a man with black hair under a cowboy hat. He wore a beige t-shirt and shorts.

"Can I help you?" Mabel asked.

"I'm South Redo, werewolf hunter," the man said in an Australian accent.

"I know there's a werewolf here," South hissed, jabbing Mabel in the chest.

"You'd better show me where."

Mabel laughed.

"There's no werewolf here!"

"Denial. That must make it you!"

South drew a machetti. The girls screamed. South hurled the machetti towards the fleeing girls. Mabel looked back and saw Candy stop dead in her tracks and stiffen.

"Candy?" Mabel whispered, scared.

Candy groaned and coughed up blood. She fell face-first on the ground, revealing the knife wedged in her back.

"Candy!" Grenda and Mabel screamed in terror.

Grenda started crying on the spot. Mabel ran up to her friend and picker her up in her hands.

"Candy! CANDY!"

Candy coughed more blood.

"Mabel…" she said in a hoarse voice.

"Candy! OMG! We need to get you to a hospital!"

Candy shook her head.

"It's too late," she rasped.

"Just know I…I loved Dip…"

Candy stiffened. Grenda cried harder. Mabel watched in terror as Candy's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She coughed blood one last time, then her body fell limp and heavy.

"Candy? Candy! Candy speak to me! Please…"

Mabel buried her face in her friend's hair.

"Good night, Candy," the girl said in a hushed whisper.

"Sleep tight."

Mabel lay Candy's corpse on the ground and glared up where South was. The door was wide open. Mabel realized what it meant.

"Dipper!" she screamed.

**bb**

Dipper put down 3 to a harsh whisper.

"Prepare to die, werewolf."

The boy looked up to see an Australian man. Mentor had warned Dipper about werewolf hunters coming to Gravity Falls often. Dippers smirked.

"So, I'm a werewolf. And your going to stop me…how?"

South chuckled and held up a gun.

"With these aluminum-wrapped bullets. Aluminum is one of three werewolf weaknesses.

South fired the gun. Dipper ducked, and looked in the wall. There was a bullet wrapped in aluminum. The boy pulled out the bullet and cried in pain. He watched a small scar appear on his hand.

"So, you know my weaknesses. We'll chat more later," the boy said.

Dipper threw his lamp at the window, smashing it. The boy jumped out just as the sun set. South ran outside, but the boy was already gone.

Meanwhile, Mabel stood outside Dipper's door.

"Is it true?" she wondered to herself.

She looked inside the room, only to see Dipper jump out the window and turn into a wolf in mid-air.


End file.
